Algo Diferente (Original)
by RCurrent
Summary: Lori y Bobby quedaron como amigos, La razón, ella siente amor por alguien más, pero no es solo por alguien del que no puede enamorarse, sino de 2 personas a las que no puede enamorarse, Pero podrá confiarles su discreción, claro (M Por Loudcest)


**Algo diferente.**

 **(Remastierizado)**

 _Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a otro One-shot, esta vez es mi Fic titulado: Algo diferente, esta vez he estado trabajando en la remasterización de este one-shot, ya que para mi, no es uno de mis mejores trabajos y creo que pude hacerlo mejor en primer Lugar, así que les doy esta mejora a la historia, ojalá la disfruten, espero que esta vez me haya salido mejor.  
_

 _VAMOS ALLÁ_

* * *

 _Miercoles._

-Bebé?

Fue la pregunta que Bobby hizo a su novia quien le había pedido verlo en la cafetería, ambos tomaron su café tranquilamente, pero Lori no había dicho nada hasta que terminaron sus cafés, le había dicho que tenía algo que decirle cara a cara, Lori supo que tenía que ser honesta con el, suspiró luego de terminar su café.

-Bobby, no creo que pueda seguir con esto, quizás debamos terminar con nuestra relación.

-¿Que?-Dijo sorprendido.-Pero Lori, ¿P-Por que?-agregó mientras que Lori negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-No digas eso.-Dijo Con un poco de tristesa tomando su mano.-No hay nadie mejor que tú.

-Bobby.-Dijo abriendo nuevamente su ojos.-Me he dado cuenta de las veces que amenacé a mi hermano.-Dijo mordiéndose los labios con tristesa.-Sin olvidar las peleas que tuvimos por unos tontos vestidos, Cuando amenacé cuando terminaste conmigo porque Lincoln hirió los sentimientos de tu hermana porque sus amigos se burlaban de su relación, Soy un monstruo.

-Vamos, Lori.-Dijo tratando de animarla.-A veces las amistades tienen sus momentos en que pueden ser muy crueles, yo también hablé con Ronnie por el bullyng que le hacía tu hermano porque quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, le dije que esa no era excusa para molestar a alguien que no tenía nada que ver.

-Bobby, Yo estuve a punto de llevar al hospital a mi hermano por culparlo.-Dijo Mordiéndose los Labios.-Además por una pelea que tuve con mi Hermanita menor, Leni por unos tontos vestidos, quien sabe de lo que podría ser capas de hacerte por ser alguien que hace la vida miserable a otros.

-Lori, No digas...

-Y por eso quiero que terminemos, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.-Dijo levantándose de la silla, no sin antes poner su mano en el hombro del herido latino.

-B-Bebé.-Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Lamento mucho tener que decirlo, me duele también que hagamos esto, Bobby, no sabes cuanto.-Dijo la rubia con pesar.-Pero... podemos ser amigos.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Eres fuerte Bobby, espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, Muy feliz.-Dicho esto, le dio su último beso de despedida y salió de la cafetería.

-Lo siento muchísimo Bobby.-Dijo dejando caer una lágrima mientras caminaba.-Solo espero que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo, además de que yo...Amo a alguien más.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la tarde en la casa Loud en miércoles, mientras la mayoría de los hermanos estaban en sus actividades cotidianas, La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una joven Rubia de relativo cabello corto, quien cerró la puerta tras de si y apoyó su espalda en ella, su mirada era sería, pero no molesta, más bien neutral, Lori solo se quedó ahí, parpadeando unas cuantas veces, mirando hacia la nada.

-Uh ¿Lori?

La chica reconocería esa voz donde fuera, volteó al sofá y vio a su hermano Lincoln, estaba leyendo sus cómics, ahora vestido, Lori solo parpadeó un par de veces más, su mano se fue al pecho con solo verlo, se mantuvo callada.

-¿como te fue?

Lori había ido a ver a Bobby para aclarar un par de cosas, ante esa pregunta, recordó lo que había hecho, regresandola a la realidad.

-Bobby y yo terminamos, pero antes que digan algo, le dije que podíamos ser amigos, se entristeció, pero le dije que todo estaría bien.

Entonces todas se le acercaron a Lori, habían oído lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué terminaron?-Dijo Lola.-¿Acaso te engaño?

-No.-Se apresuró a decir Lori. -Decidí que podíamos ser solo amigos, es que primero, pienso que se merece a alguien mejor.

-Vamos hermana.-Dijo Luna. -Pero si tu eres excelente, no tenías que menospreciaste por no poder complacer lo suficiente a Bobby, eres una gran chica.-Dijo siendo secundada por el resto de sus hermanos.

-Pero también terminé por el...porque...

No pudo terminar la frase, aunque el mensaje fue comprendido por el resto de los hermanos.

-¿Amas a alguien mas?

-Es difícil, no sé...-Se detuvo un momento, no sabía como se lo tomarían sus hermanas y hermano, aunque dijo lo que intentó decir de la forma en que todos comprendieran.-...si...si amo a alguien más...pero...

-Pero...-Dijo Leni.

Al oír a su hermana menor más cercana, hizo lo mismo que cuando oyó a Lincoln, su mano se fue otra vez a su corazón y dio un pesado suspiro. Levantó la mirada, intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para que la comprendieran.

-No exactamente...si me gusta alguien más, aunque no le dije eso a Bobby, el es un gran chico, no podía hacerle eso, pero...pero si me gusta alguien más...pero, estoy confundida.

-¿Pasa algo, Lori?-Preguntó Luan.

-Me...me gusta...me gustan 2 personas a la vez.

Fue claramente una sorpresa para sus hermanos menores, Lori estaba enamorada de alguien más, pero eran 2 personas, las mayores y Lincoln y Lucy comprendieron un poco la situación. No esperaba que a alguno de ellos les pasara algo así.

-Y...¿Como son?

Ante esta pregunta, a Lori se le hizo menos complicado hablar.

-Pues uno...Le gusta mucho pasar con sus amigos, le gusta los videojuegos y es alguien que comprende a la demás gente, el...-Miró a su hermano.-es un Ángel, que siempre ayuda a quien sea cada vez que tiene un problema...

-Aww.-Dijeron el resto.

-El otro...puede que no sea el más listo del mundo.-Miró a Leni, la cual sonreía interesada.-Pero sabe de moda, es bueno en las manualidades, y su poca inteligencia se compensa por ser alguien tan angelical, tan puro, inocente, literalmente...es adorable.

Ambos eran de grandes cualidades, cosa que encantó a sus hermanos, A Lincoln, Lynn, Luna y Lana les agradó más al primero, mientras que a Leni y a Lola les agradó más el segundo, pero estaban conscientes del hecho de que se trataba de 2 personas, y Lori tenía que elegir o se vería envuelta bajo un triangulo amoroso.

-¿Y Ya le haz hablado a alguno?-Dijo Leni ansiosa

Ante esa pregunta de Leni, Lori se sonrojó y pasó su mano por el hombro, buscando las palabras adecuadas, y finalmente levantó la mirada a ver a sus hermanos luego de ruborizarse.

-Si. A los 2.

-Bien, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero tendrás que elegir a quien conocer.

-Lo sé, Lynn, estaré...estaré arriba, tendré en cuenta lo que me dijiste.

Tras esto, Lori subió las escaleras no sin antes voltear a ver a Lincoln quien estaba nuevamente leyendo su cómic, y después a Leni, quien estaba también subiendo, pero para ir al baño a peinarse, Lori fue a su habitación. El resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad.

* * *

Esa noche, Leni había ido al baño a mirarse un poco la cara, esperaba que no tuviera granos, y si era así, se los reventaría para no arruinar su cara. Tras ver que todo estaba bien en su cara, procedió a regresar a su cuarto, pero al abrir la puerta, vio a Lori encima de su cama, sentada, mordiéndose el labio inferior por nerviosismo.

-¿Lori?

-H-Hola, Leni.-Dijo Nerviosa y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo Leni sentándose al lado de Lori.

Lori volteó a ver a su hermana, nuevamente volvió a ruborizarse, tenerla así de cerca había hecho que nuevamente se llevara su mano al corazón, notó que se había acelerado un poco, casi por impulso, Lori se acercó a Leni, rosando sus pijamas.

-¿Lori?-Volvió a decir confundida.-¿Te sucede algo?

Tardó un poco en responder pero lo hizo.

-Si...La verdad si.

-¿Es por los 2 chicos que te gustan?-Leni estaba casi segura de lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

-Más o menos, pero uno de los 2...es una chica.

Leni no pudo estar más sorprendida, si tener que elegir entre 2 chicos era difícil, el hecho de que su hermana también fuera Bisexual estando entre 2 opciones totalmente opuestas era aún más difícil, o al menos era lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Qu...?-Leni estaba atónita.

Sin embargo esa confusión quedó en nada cuando Lori tomó sus manos con las suyas, haciendo que la viera de frente, dejando en claro que al parecer Lori estaba en un asunto...eh...Peculiar.

-Leni...

-Uh...¿Si?

Lori estaba nerviosa, pero tomó determinación para hacerlo, acercó su mirada a la de Leni y la miró intensamente durante un momento, Leni por otra parte, ahora estaba en un estado de confusión y nerviosismo, ¿pero que estaba haciendo su hermana?, ni siquiera pudo decir algo con lo que vino a continuación.

Lori fundió sus labios con los de Leni, su amada hermana, poniendo sus brazos en su espalda, la modista estaba incrédula, ¡Su hermana le dio un beso!, le estaba besando cuando eso es...es...

Sea lo que sea que pasó por la mente de Leni, no pasó mucho tiempo para que todo eso quedara en el olvido, se sentía extraña, algo dentro de ella parecía estar encerrado se había liberado, sin darse cuenta, dejó que Lori le quitara la ropa interior suya, luego de terminar con el beso, Lori se bajó sus shorts y se quitó también su ropa interior, para luego dar otro beso a su hermana y ambas se acabaron recostando.

Y luego la fiesta para ambas comenzaría.

* * *

 _Viernes._

-Solo espero que Lincoln pueda entenderlo a medias como mínimo.-Decía Lori a Leni.

-Linky es un buen hermano, pero ante esto, yo también lo espero.

-Leni...

-¿Si?

-Gracias por apoyarme...en...bueno tu sabes.

-Bueno, no sabía que pensar al principio...pero luego...fue lindo, me gustó.-Leni se ganó una sonrisa de parte de su hermana

Fueron las palabras que ambas chicas estaban charlando mientras se mantenían abrazadas, en su cama, ambas tenían las caras muy cerca de la otra, ambas sabían que lo que había hecho y lo que querían hacer con Lincoln también era algo prohibido, hasta anti-Ético, sin embargo Lori ya no podía ocultarlo más, y Leni tampoco luego de lo ocurrido el Miércoles, en la segunda mayor, nuevos sentimientos surgieron luego de Que su hermana mayor hizo con ella en la cama esa noche, Leni le reveló durante su "velada" que sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía hacia Lincoln y Hacia Lori también luego de eso. Las cosas quedaron Claras entre ellas después de eso.

Lori la había hecho suya.

Ambas seguían abrazadas en la cama de Leni, la vista del espectador fue hacia abajo de la cama, viendo en el suelo los shorts de Lori más su ropa interior y la de Leni tiradas en el suelo, volviendo con las 2, ambas estaban en la cama tapadas, Aún usaban sus respectivas blusas, pero por debajo, nada, seguían muy abrazadas, las piernas de ambas se habían entrenredado, ambas hacían uno que otro movimiento leve, pero no les importaba, cuando ambas nuevamente se fundieron en un apasionado beso, sus cuerpos comenzaron a entremoverse levemente, Leni gimió un poco mientras tenía a Lori encima, ambas cubiertas por el cobertor de la cama, las blusas de ambas se fueron para arriba de sus ombligos y luego quedaron a un costado de la cama.

Lori la tenía de cierta forma sometida, tomaba a Leni por las muñecas con fuerza, pero Ella lo estaba disfrutando mientras besaba su cuello, seguían moviendo levemente sus cuerpos alrededor de la cama, ambas siguieron divirtiéndose un buen rato, alrededor de media hora o un poco menos, mientras sus huecos colisionaban una y otra vez, esperando que algo las penetrara, sin embargo ninguna de las 2 tenía lo que necesitaban para que eso pasara, pero podría decirse que realmente lo disfrutaron. Luego de terminar, aún no se habían cansado, pero guardaron esas ganas para después ya que tenían algo que hacer primero.

-Te amo, Leni.

-Yo también te amo, Lori

Fue entonces que, cuando Lori la dejó de sujetar, Leni aprovechó para enseñarle a su hermana mayor lo que aprendió conforme se estaba dejando ser de Lori y de nadie más, Se arrastró en reversa, mientras acariciaba la cintura de Lori, llevando su cara hasta abajo. Lori soltó un gemido, fue cuando miró hacia abajo, luego cerró nuevamente los ojos y acarició su cabello con sus manos, se sintió aún más excitada, enredando a Leni con sus Rodillas, podía sentir como la lengua de su hermanita exploraba su interior y los bordes de su vagina, se tapó la boca para no gritar, estaba experimentando placer como ninguno _,_ Entonces Lori hizo que Leni nuevamente subiera para poder besara con pasión y luego hizo que la mirara tras acomodar unos cabellos de ella para verla a la cara.

-¿Donde aprendiste sexo oral?

-Luego de que me hicieras tuya, tuve curiosidad sobre el arte del sexo, pues pensé que si soy tuya, Osea, si ahora te pertenezco, debía saber al menos como complacerte, como tu me complaces a mi, para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.-Dijo.-Lo vi en Internet.

Las 2 nuevamente se besaron suavemente luego de eso.

-Literalmente es glorioso, me gustaría que me enseñaras ha hacerlo también.-Dijo Lori dándole otro suave beso a Leni.-Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor que lo intentaras con el único en nuestra familia que puede dar néctar. Y no me refiero a Papá.

Leni dio una de sus inocentes risas mientras Lori la mantenía con sus entrepiernas juntas y dijo: -Bueno, pero como que Linky aún no llega a la edad donde lo produce, eso sería como que en 2 años más.

-Tienes razón, pero me gustaría verlo ereccionar.-Lori Cerró los ojos y sonrió con ilusión.-Nuestro amado hermano pudiendo enseñarnos su primera erección.-Lori deseaba que su hermano llegara a la edad donde pudiera generar eso.

-¿Y si no quiere?

-Leni...-Dijo Lori sin palabras.-No...No lo sé, Pero...yo también espero que lo entienda

-A mi también me gustaría verlo como se le endereza. Se vería tan Lindo...

Leni se mordió los labios, también deseaba que su hermanito mostrara su sexo cuando la sangre y el libido envolvieran a este, estaba claro que la hora había llegado, ambas se levantaron de la cama y volvieron a vestirse, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano, Lori era la que empezó, así que aconsejó a Leni que esperara afuera mientras ella abría la puerta para ver a su hermano, estaba durmiendo plácidamente, cosa que la dejó conmovida, verlo dormido, combinado con su blanco cabello, le hacía recordar cuando era bebé, fue suficiente para que se sonrojara.

Se arrodilló frente a la cama y lo meció un poco para despertarlo.

-Linc.

-Mmhhh.-Balbuceaba mientras trataba de abrir los ojos.

-Lincoln, hermanito.

-L-Lori?-Preguntó mientras se pasaba la mano por uno de sus ojos para despertar.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Lincoln, estoy junto con Leni.-Al decirlo, la mencionada entró a la habitación mientras Lori se sentaba a un lado de la cama.-Hay algo que tenemos que decirte...

Lori se acercó un poco más a su hermano pequeño, Leni, sin que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta, se volvió a quitar los calzones dejándolos caer al suelo, nuevamente solo usando su característica blusa, Lori aprovechó de desabrocharse su short, claro sin que Lincoln lo notara.

-Sabes que dije que estaba enamorada de 2 personas a la vez que estaba indecisa, ¿verdad?.

-¿Ya elegiste a alguno?-Preguntó mientras Leni se sentaba atrás de el.

-No.-Dijo luego de unos minutos.

-Lincoln.-Dijo Leni esta vez.-Lo que Lori trata de decir es que...

-Se que lo que va a pasar está prohibido, además de anti ético.-Dijo acercando su rostro al de Lincoln y Leni puso sus manos enredándolas en su cintura.-Pero ya no puedo aguantarlo, yo se lo mostré a Leni, y ella también me reveló algo que también está prohibido. N-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Nosotras...entenderemos.

Fue suficiente para que Lincoln entendiera lo que iba a acontecer, Lincoln podía ser un par de cosas, pero Nunca nada como un tonto, y menos como alguien cruel o sin corazón.

Sin embargo no las detuvo, se dejó ser amado y que su hermanas lo llevaran a su habitación, pues la cama de Lincoln era demasiado pequeña para los 3, así que una vez en la cama a sabanas descubiertas lo sentaron, mientras ellas se ponían a cada lado y lo examinaron, sus pecas, que compartía con Lynn y Luna, sus dientitos de conejo y más que nada, ese cabello blanco tan propio de el, era algo que las dejó fascinadas, en sus mentes decían que verdaderamente, a pesar de haber pasado los años, seguía siendo tan adorable, Tenían aún las dudas, hasta que.

-Háganlo...Soy suyo.-Dijo.-Bueno, aún no, pero ahora háganme suyo. Tienen mi palabra de que no se lo diré a absolutamente nadie.

Fue suficiente para que ellas no expresaran ningún temor, se metieron en la cama y se cubrieron con el cobertor, a la vista del lector, el pijama completo, junto con los calzoncillos de Lincoln acabaron en el mismo lugar que acabaron los shorts de Lori junto a la ropa interior de esta, En el suelo.

Mientras en la cama, 2 bultos cubiertos sobre el cobertor daban pequeños movimientos pero con fuerza cerca de uno más pequeño en el medio, no se resistió, se dejó ser querido por sus 2 hermanas mayores, quienes descargaron toda su pasión sobre el, también entre ellas claro, pero más que nada, a su hermano, a quien podían confiarle su secreto que compartían, pero ahora lo único que querían, era disfrutar ese momento con su hermano, su pequeño conejito blanco, al que ahora, por esa noche, era suyo.

Lincoln Pudo sentir como los Labios de ambas se unían, al mismo tiempo con los suyos, el hambre ambas se estaba contagiando a el, cuando se detuvieron un poco para descansar pudo ver lo bellisimas que eran sus hermanas por naturaleza, además ellas pensaban lo mismo respecto a su hermano, su cabello Blanco era lo que le daba su mejor rasgo de su aspecto que, imparcialmente pensando, era atractivo.

Leni pudo aprovechar esta oportunidad e hizo lo que le acordó hacer a Lori, Llevó sus labios al pene de su hermano, Lincoln frunció los ojos mientras aún podía ver el rostro de Lori.

-Leni también me lo enseñó hace poco.-comentó la rubia.

-Entonces ustedes también tuvieron sexo entre ustedes 2.-Preguntó con curiosidad mientras el calor recorría su cuerpo a más no poder, era cuestión de tiempo para que sus hermanas descubrieran que ya había comenzado su pubertad.

-Así es Linky.-Dijo Leni.-Lori me dijo lo que sentía por mi y por ti, y la verdad...es que yo también he sentido algo por ti, pero luego de hablar con Lori las cosas quedaron claras.-Dijo antes de continuar haciéndole sexo oral a su hermano.

-Nos gustas, Hermanito.-Continuó Lori mientras le acariciaba sus blancos cabello.-Siempre nos haz gustado, intenté olvidar esos sentimientos con Bobby, pero luego de un tiempo, volvieron, y me acabaron ganando, ya no puedo aguantar más, y como puedes ver, no eras el único al cual había sentido algo.

Al ver la cara a su hermano, Lori decidió darle un beso cerca de sus labios mientras Lincoln vino en la boca de Leni.

-¡Hermanito!-Dijo Leni, asombrada y en tono bajo para no despertar al resto e ingirió la esperma.

-Ah! ¿Que me está pasando?

-Tranquilo, hermanito.-Dijo Lori.-Eso les da a todos los hombres cuando les llega la pubertad, así como a las mujeres nos llega la menstruación. Esperábamos que pronto pudieras producirlo para poder saborearlo. Bien hecho, estamos orgullosas de ti, tu primera erección.-Dijo dándole un beso y un lamido.

-Mmmhh, que rico, Linky.-Dijo Leni poniéndose también encima de el.-Pero creo que prefiero por mi otra boca.

-¿Entonces puedo...?

-Partenos en 2.-Dijo Lori con un tono de pasión.-De verdad, queremos, yo quiero que llenes mi cubeta que está dentro de mi.

-Yo también quiero.-Dijo Leni, también deseosa de poder sentir el miembro Viril de su hermano.

-Tu primero Leni. Muy pronto...Te convertirás en toda una mujer. ¿te gustaría?

Tras oír esto, Leni se puso feliz, Lori abrió espacio mientras ella se arrastraba lentamente en la cama y se ponía sobre su hermano, Lincoln pudo sentir su pene penetrar en la entrada de Leni, era ardiente, pero no quemaba, dejó que su hermana se acomodara bien y el plato estaría servido.

Leni por su parte quedó totalmente ruborizada al sentir el miembro viril de su hermano avanzar dentro de ella al más mínimo contacto, quería gritar, pero por lo menos solo soltó un gemido, abrazó a su hermano para que ambos se mantuvieran sujetados y este comenzó a dar embestidas, Lori por su parte y aprovechó de salir a buscar sus ropas para evitar sospechas.

-Cielos...-Decía totalmente extasiado.-Eres... fantástica... Leni...Ahh...ah...-trataba de decir mientras propinaba embestidas, cada una más fuerte que la anterior.

-Y eso...aaahhhh...No...es...NADA.-trata de decir, ya que no podía contenerse mucho su orgasmo, al tener que manejarlo no tenía ni tiempo para hablar, solo disfrutar.-Mmmhh, tiene un Pene muy bueno...No, Demasiado bueno, me encanta, solo disfrutemos el momento ¿de acuerdo, Linky?-Dijo, A lo que su hermano asintió.

Finalmente pudo sentir como algo caliente y húmedo entraba en su interior, se quedó fascinada, su hermano dejó su líquido dentro de ella, saboreando cada gota de esperma, y vio a Lincoln algo cansado luego de que depositara su material dentro de ella después de un rato, pero ya estaba totalmente llena y satisfecha, además de que las 2 estaban en sus días seguros. No había de que preocuparse.

-Uf, Leni.-Decía cansado y entre jadeos.-Fue asombroso, pero espero que te hayas sentido mejor.

-Jamás me había sentido mejor.-Dijo Leni.-Me siento Increíble, nunca pensé que tendría mucho de tu manjar en mi interior, me encanta, ojalá puedas alimentarnos después cuando vacíe, se siente muy bien, Linky.-Dijo, Justo a tiempo cuando Lori regresaba, estando igual que sus hermanos, totalmente desnuda, junto con una toalla para limpiar y no dejar huellas.

-¿Terminaste de ocultarlo todo, Amor?-Preguntó Leni a su hermana mayor y segunda amante.

-No se preocupen, Literalmente no sabrán lo que hicimos.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, Hermanita.-Dijo Leni.-creo que Linky ya es todo tuyo.-Agregó mientras se ponía detrás de el dándole besos en el cuello y susurrándole al oído, seguido de un par de lamidos.

Acto seguido, Lori también se puso encima de su hermano y guió su miembro viril usando sus manos para encontrar el camino a su vagina, ella también se sonrojó al sentirlo rosar sus labios mayores, Lincoln también pudo saborear la boca grande de su hermana mayor, igual de ardiente y apetitosa como la de Leni.

Acto seguido La rubia mayor también se puso sobre su hermano y comenzó a succionarle los labios, justo cuando el se recuperaba del cansancio, Leni también acercó sus labios y ambas comenzaron a succionarle los de Lincoln, al sentir sus lenguas en la boca, sentía como el hambre de sus 2 amadas le estaban contagiando, mientras ellas disfrutaban como nunca su delicioso chocolate blanco.

-Te...Te amo, Leni Loud, Te amo...Lori Loud.

-Te amo, Lincoln Loud.-Dijeron ambas.

El calor que sentía recorrer su cuerpo era duplicado con el calor con el que sus hermanas le otorgaban con sus cuerpos mientras se mantenía unido a ellas, Leni por atrás, y Lori encima de el, sintiendo como su miembro Viril avanzaba dentro de ella, llegando a su climax.

Hasta que finalmente, igual como con Leni, Lincoln eyaculó dentro de Lori, llevándola a ella también muy cerca de su orgasmo, también el sudor comenzó a hacerse presente en el rostro de Lincoln, satisfacer a las 2 conejitas rubias de sus amadas hermanas mayores, sumado al calor que le daban con sus 2 cuerpos, lo había dejado cansado, pero satisfecho con su trabajo, llegando a disfrutar cada momento, cada segundo, y sus hermanas también sintieron lo mismo, su hermanito las dejó satisfechas y llenas. Lori finalizó dándole un beso a su hermano seguido de un par de lamidos sobre su pecho. Lincoln acabó completamente extasiado, había experimentado del lado de sus 2 hermanas mayores el cielo, un placer como ninguno.

Aunque en la mente de Lori pasó el pensamiento del tiempo en que podría disfrutar los 3, pero no estaba muy interesada en eso ahora, pero penando que sus otros 2 amados también estuvieran pensando en eso, decidió aclarar.

-No importa si no podremos hacer esto por siempre.-Dijo mientras Lincoln le daba otra embestida y ella se le acercó con voz seductora.-Pero mientras dure, me aseguraré de que disfruten a más no poder, tu Lincoln, y tu también Leni.-Dijo Acariciando los cabellos de la mencionada.

-Yo también.-Respondió.-aunque no tengamos futuro en esto, los haré muy felices a ambos mientras dure, especialmente a Ti, Nuestro Linky.

-Nuestro Hombre de blancos cabellos como la nieve del invierno helado.-Dijo Acariciando sus cabellos mientras el se acomodaba en medio de sus 2 amadas, las cuales no dejaban de abrazarlo y darle calor para dormir en esa noche de invierno, y también mucho amor y cariño.

-Las amo...Las amo a las 2...Demasiado.-Dijo Con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor de los 2 cuerpos de ellas, completamente cómodo.

-Siempre te amaremos, Linky.-Dijo Leni.

-Por siempre, Hermanito.

Y los 3 acabaron durmiendo, compartiendo su calor que venía de sus cuerpos, durante esa noche, durmieron de una forma reparadora que hace tiempo habían olvidado, su hermano, su hermoso único hermano, unido a ellas, se dejó ser querido, dejó que les dieran su amor y que lo convirtieran ahora en un hombre, y ellas se había convertido en verdaderas mujeres, cuidarían de el, para que nadie más lo lastimara. Ambas vieron a su amado dormido finalmente, y las 2 volvieron a besarse.

-Por siempre te amaré a ti, y por siempre te amaré, Lincoln.-Dijo Leni mirando al final al mencionado.

-Y pobre de cualquiera que piense hacerle daño a nuestro amado, y a nuestras demás hermanas, siempre los amaré a los 2...


End file.
